


Mind Game

by nadachan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cute Kid Romance, Death, Deformities, Delusions, Hallucinations, Hospital, Injury, Kinda, Mental Illness, Other, Self-Harm, minor injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/pseuds/nadachan
Summary: In the children's ward of a psychiatric hospital, each patient sees themselves and their peers as monsters. These human children cannot tell that their perceptions of the world are wrong, and they may not recover if they fail to come to their senses.Edit: I added underage to the warnings, but just because there will be a little romance, no smut ;u;I just wanted to be safe, so don't let that drive you away. ^u^





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress, and I'm not sure what I'm gonna end up adding to it, soooo  
> That and this is my first work on here, so it might not be great ;u;  
> Chapter 1 isn't very long, but once I have more time, the chapters will be longer!
> 
> Hhhhhh I wanted to give Undyne a cool mythological name ouo

“Samuel! You are not supposed to grow your nails! You’ve already got stitches. Come here, let me clip them.” Tori said, firmly, but lovingly. The child recoiled.

“Who is Samuel, Toriel?! Get away! I’ll kill you! I don’t want to… But I will if I have to!” Samuel shouted, threatening Tori, yet noticeably too scared to attack.

“My name is not Toriel. And your name is not Sans. Your name is Samuel. Please, child, do not be scared! I only want to help!” Tori got down to Samuel’s level and opened her arms.

From a distance, another nurse, a man, could be heard pleading with a young girl.

“Put the vial away, Alice! You’ve hurt Sofia, she is not to be experimented on! Must we put you in solitary confinement again?” He scolded, yet not too harshly.

“No! Asgore, you asked me to perform this experiment! If we’re gonna escape, I need to complete this! As the royal scientist, it’s my duty!” Alice insisted. She snatched the vial out of the man’s reach, and approached Sofia, another young girl.

“N-no… S...o... c-cold… A-Alph...ys…” Sofia shuddered. 

The male nurse took Alice gently by the arm and pulled her away from the weak and terrified child.

“Alice. Listen to me. You cannot keep ‘experimenting’ on people like this. You are a very smart girl, but this is dangerous.” The man said. Alice’s eyes started to tear up.

“I can’t abandon my research! This is our future!” She cried, holding tightly to the vial. She tightened her grip on it immensely, until…

CRACK.

The vial, which was made of glass, shattered in Alice’s hand. Glass was forced into her skin, and the chemical solution in the vial splashed against her face. It started to burn.

She began to scream, holding her head in her hands as Tori rushed over.

“Alice! What have you done?! Come here, you must come with me…Aron, please do checks for the other patients...” Tori said, shushing the girl. 

After Tori walked out with Alice, Aron did rounds across the unit. He stopped in Daenys’s room first.

“Daenys?” He called.

The girl was sitting calmly on her bed, the bandages wrapped around her head scratched up, and the floor littered with her fingernails. 

“Child, you can’t keep doing this…” Aron sighed. Daenys looked up.

“Asgore… I’m confused! Are we on the surface? Does Alphys know? I can’t get back to the Underground!” She asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

“Child, there is no such thing as the Underground. Alice… Alice is going to be fine.” Aron sighed. Daenys’s brow furrowed.

“What happened to Alphys? Is she okay?” Daenys asked. Aron smiled sadly.

“She has a chemical burn, Daenys. She is going to be fine.”

Alice returned to the ward 3 days later. She was fine, as it turned out. She was not in pain, but her face was riddled with a strange deformity, unlike anything the doctors had ever seen before. Her face was covered in a scaly, yellow skin, similar to fish or lizard scales. Alice was not complaining, and seemed content, but the nurses had to wonder one thing: What was in that vial… And why was she going to pour it on Sofia…?

* * * * * * *

“Alphy! Alphy’s back! Sans, look!” Daenys exclaimed happily. Alice smiled. “Hi, Undyne…” Tori placed a hand on her shoulder gently. “Daenys, my child. Not Undyne…” Her voice was soothing. Samuel walked over quietly. Aside from his outburst 3 days before, Samuel was mute, and only really talked in emotional breakdowns.

“H...h...i…” He tried his best to force himself to talk. Alice smiled. Samuel’s expression changed into one of confusion. He thought for a moment, before reaching his bandaged, bony hand out to touch Alice’s face. He made a confused noise.

“Oh, my face? Ha… I accidentally got DETERMINATION on myself…!” She explained, giving Samuel a reassuring smile. “Do you wanna touch it? It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore!” She invited Samuel to feel the strange deformity. 

“S… su...re…” He stuttered, trying his best to form an answer. Alice smiled, leaning forward slightly to allow Samuel to touch.

Samuel reached a thin, bandaged, bony hand out. He gently touched Alice’s face, his expression turning from one of fear to one of wonder. He smiled.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Alice laughed. Daenys gave her a hug. “I missed you, Alphy!” She exclaimed.

“I missed you too! How’s Papyrus?” Alice asked. Daenys pointed to a boy, who was sitting at one of the tables. He was slightly taller than Samuel, and wore a red scarf around his neck. He, too, was thin and wiry, but he had a dazzling smile on his face.

“He’s great! He didn’t really ask about you, but he said he was concerned when I told him what happened!” Daenys smiled at the boy, and he smiled back. 

“Alice, dear, his name is Paolo. You must remember your friends’ real names.” Tori reminded her gently.

“Alright, everyone. It’s time for bed. Get to your rooms.” Aron announced. The kids groaned, and made their way to their separate rooms.


End file.
